


Las Vegas

by Arachness



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: “Porque você está usando uma aliança ?”Ele olhou para as mãos dela e sorriu.“Eu posso te perguntar a mesma coisa”





	Las Vegas

A última coisa que Simon se lembrava era de Nathan e Alisha o convencendo a tomar mais drinks. E pelo estado da sua dor de cabeça eles conseguiram convencê-lo. Ele se espreguiçou na cama e viu algo dourado em sua mão. Antes que ele conectasse os pontos do que exatamente era Alisha que acordou com o movimento disse :

“Porque você está usando uma aliança ?”

Ele olhou para as mãos dela e sorriu.

“Eu posso te perguntar a mesma coisa”

“Oh. Droga” ela disse olhando para a sua própria mão.

“Yeah”

“Então o que nós fazemos, um anulamento ? Só deve ter algumas horas e deve ser fácil conseguir um por aqui”

“Sim, se você quiser ou talvez-”

“Talvez ?”

“É apenas se eu voltar no tempo e eu morrer, eu gostaria de fazer isso como o seu marido”

Ela respirou fundo.

“Eu não gosto quando você fala sobre isso”

“Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Eu vou ver como arranjar um jeito de anular”

“Não, eu acho que eu quero ficar. Quer dizer, eu quero ser a sua esposa”

“Realmente ?”

“Sim Simon, porque a surpresa ?”

“Eu acho porque eu nunca parei de ficar surpreso por você querer ficar comigo pra começar”

Alisha sorriu e beijou seu marido.


End file.
